


A Tale of Two Rabbits

by cinderfell



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Date, RWBY Relationship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet and Sun go out on a date to the fair and be cute together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of rwbyrsweek!

His fingers fiddled with the white shirt, buttoning it up to the top with the exception of one. He felt tight and constricted by the fabric, something he wasn’t used to. He popped his necklace up over the top so it was visible. He wasn’t really a fan of shirts, to say the least, but he felt like he had to step it up a notch.  
“Sun!” He looked up just in time to see the cute faunus girl he’d been waiting an hour for nearly trip over a crack in the sidewalk and fall flat on her face. She stumbled, and in a quick movement he was up from the bench he’d been sitting on and was right there, steadying her with one hand on her shoulder.  
“You okay?” He asked, smiling a bit at the flustered girl.  
“I’m fine! I’m just so— wow. I can’t believe I just did that.” Velvet covered her reddening face with her hands.  
“It’s fine.” He laughed, letting go of her arm.  
“And I’m late, too! How long have you been waiting?” She uncovered her face and looked up at him shyly.  
“Like ten minutes.” He lied smoothly. Why make her feel bad? “I was late too.”  
“Oh, at least it wasn’t that long then. I had trouble getting ready.” She was definitely looking cuter than usual, which was hard to do considering how she was always cute. Her outfit was definitely very Velvety though. She wore a simple red t-shirt with high waisted jean shorts and sneakers.  
“Well, it paid off.” Sun grinned at her and her face turned a slightly darker shade of red, rabbit ears twitching slightly.  
“Th-thank you.” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him, surveying their surroundings. “So, we’re here. What do you want to do?”  
It was blisteringly hot and all the bodies crowded into the Vale Fairgrounds weren’t helping any. Screams of delight and terror filled the air, the source of the noise the Dust powered rollercoasters crisscrossing around each other up above their heads.  
“The midway has cotton candy.” Sun suggested.  
“Okay.” She shied away at first when he offered him his arm, but after a moment looped her own through his. The two of them squeezed past the crowds of people before finally getting to the open area of the midway. They were following the faint smell of the sugary treat when Velvet suddenly stopped in her tracks, Sun rubber banding back to her.  
“What is it?” He asked, eyeing the girl.  
“Look,” She pointed in a direction across the fairgrounds. He followed her finger and immediately knew what she was pointing at. Practically on the other side of the midway was a game booth with six milk bottles stacked on top of each other. It was the one where you threw balls at it until… well, until nothing, considering they were all rigged. He knew why she was so interested in it though. Sitting up on the prize shelf was a rabbit stuffed animal that looked like it could almost be taller than he was.  
“Don’t even bother.” He scoffed, eyeing the milk bottles. “They’re all rigged. There’s no way you’d get anything from it.”  
“All of them?” Velvet glanced at him, frowning slightly.  
“All of them.” He repeated. He reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, hand coming away damp and sticky. “Why don’t we go get cotton candy or something?”  
The girl was silent for a minute, eyebrows drawn tight as she squinted at the game. Finally, she said, “No.”  
“No?” He repeated incredulously. _Man, I just really want some cotton candy._ “Velvet, come on, if you really want the rabbit that bad I can get it for you.”  
“Would you getting it for me involve totally legal activities?” She turned her gaze to him, her eyes glittering accusingly in the sunlight. The look made his skin crawl a little bit. Even Blake nagging him about stealing never really made him want to stop. But the look of disappointment the rabbit faunus in front of him was giving him definitely made him feel guilty about it, at least.  
He held his hands up. “Me? Illegal activities? Whatever could make you think I’d condone such immoral actions?”  
“Good answer.” Her serious look faltering and her normal shy smile emerging. “No, Sun, I think I’ll try it anyways.”  
He frowned as she strolled over to the game. He followed her quickly, taking long strides to catch up. By the time he reached her side once more, she had already set down her lien. Too late to back out now. He leaned against the counter and squinted at the bottles. Velvet was just getting her two softballs when he saw what was off about the game. “Alright, Velvet, you see the way that one is sticking out a little bit more than the others? It’s going to absorb the imp-”  
All six bottles clattered to the ground, one actually shattering upon impact with the softball that went whizzing from Velvet’s hand.  
Velvet clapped happily and bounced a little bit, looking overjoyed while Sun and the employee running the booth stared at her open-mouthed.  
“Velvet holy—” Sun looked back and forth between the bouncing bunny faunus and the bottles that lay scattered on the floor of the booth. “How did you do that?”  
“I just threw the ball really hard and hoped.” She looked up at him with the biggest smile, brown eyes glittering with happiness.  
“I just…” He covered his mouth to hide his growing smile and shook his head. “You’re incredible!”  
In one fluid movement he lifted her up in a tight embrace, his laughter ringing out over the loud midway. She let out an audible squeak, her feet dangling off the ground. Almost shyly, her arms curled around his neck, fingers lacing through his hair.  
“Ex-excuse me?” The employee cleared his throat. Startled, Velvet wiggled out of Sun’s embrace and dropped to the ground, nearly falling over onto her rear in the process. Her face was a stunning shade of red that was befitting of a girl with the last name Scarlatina. “What prize do you want?”  
“The giant rabbit.” She seemed relieved when the employee handed her the giant plushee as it successfully covered her blushing face. Actually, it covered all of her.  
It was Sun’s turn to cover his face, but he wasn’t able to hold back his laughter. “It’s bigger than you are!”  
“I didn’t think it was this big!” She squeaked. From his perspective, it looked like he was talking to the rabbit itself. “Sun, I can’t carry it! It’s legs will drag! Will you carry it for me?”  
“What, like give the rabbit a piggy back ride?” He grinned.  
“Well, yeah. If you don’t mind, I mean.”  
“What if I give both rabbit’s a piggy back ride?” Velvet peaked over the rabbit’s head, a perplexed look on her face.  
The rabbit’s paws had Velcro on them, so when Sun pulled the stuffed animal’s arms around Velvet’s neck and put them together, it was like the girl was wearing the rabbit like a cape. When he lifted her up, he found her to be surprisingly light.  
“Sun this is so embarrassing!” She squealed, legs squeezing at his neck like she was scared she was going to fall. Even with Velvet getting a piggy back ride from Sun and the plushee technically getting one from Sun, the giant thing was only about a foot off the ground.  
He reached up and patted her leg. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to drop you, Velv. Besides, we’re surrounded by clowns and all sorts of things weirder than two faunus and a humongous rabbit stuffed animal.”  
She shrieked a little when he took a couple steps, fingers curling into his shirt collar, getting a laugh out of him. “Where are we even going?”  
“Cotton candy! I told you I wanted some!”  
“That’s all the way across the midway!”  
“You better hold on tight, then, I think we go downhill at one point!”  
 _“Sun!”_


End file.
